Aussi Froid Que Noir S'est Leve
by bottleofsunshine
Summary: In their sixth year, the two top students find that they have been chosen in a prophesy. What happens when that prophesy can be a curse...or a spell? R/R!! Luv Y'all!!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Howdy partner! ::suddenly realizes how weird and disturbing that was and shudders:: Erm...... I got this idea out of only God knows where. I suddenly got an itching in my writing fingers and went SHA-ZAM!! I had an idea. Please tell me if this is stupid and completely weird. Flames are.......appreciated in a way (meaning I'll respond to them). Reviews keep me alive. I need them like.......what's it called? Oh, yeah, ox-ee-gen. ::Breathes in::  
  
Oh, and anyone who can tell me what the title means gets an e-mail of chappy 2 ahead of time!!! (Anyone who knows French or has knowledge of a translater online. More than one person can guess right and get a chappy e- mail too. Prizes may take a while to be shipped.)  
  
Disclaimer: Queen Rowling holds sole possession of all my dreams' characters. Ahhh, What a sad world we live in.........  
  
Summary/Plot: In an old castle, a parchment is unrolled. In gold and silver letters, the fancy script sparkled in the flickering fire. The old man went to sit down. The letters whispered outloud in a many voices, "We believe in the angel, Natasha, and her husband, Evan. The prophecy states.........." Oh, what a weird year this will become for a couple Hogwarts students.  
  
Chapter 1: My, My, Summer Is.......Different  
  
Hermione Granger snorted as she laughed. This 'American Idol' judge was hilarius, but truthful.  
  
"Last time I said someone was the worst singer in America, but you, you are the worst singer in the world." The man, Simon, spat. Hermione couldn't help it, she doubled over at the pained look on the contestant.  
  
It was summer holidays and she was a different person entirely. Snorting like a pig and saying to her mum, "What homework?"  
  
Her hair was still frizzy, and it had no shape. The only thing that looked good with her hair was a ponytail or just letting it wild. Hermione's figure was very hidden, almost as if she were hiding a third breast or an arm from her belly button.  
  
Hermione yawned and stuffed another cheeto in her mouth. "Dear God! Who do these people think they are??"  
  
The ridiculous singers, (some of whom you would scream "That doesn't deserve to be called a singer!!"), continued to belt out crazy songs.  
  
"Hermione!! Did you do the holiday's homework!" Mrs. Granger screamed up to the den in which Hermione resided.  
  
"Huh?" She zoned into the silly people on TV.  
  
"School's tomarrow, missy! Get your arse down here and do that homework, or I'll personally throw your clothes out the window and kick you out!!!" Hermione snapped back to reality.  
  
"Merde! How could I forget school starts!! Merlin, when do I get a break???" Hermione ran down the stairs, quickly avoiding the death glare sent by her 'knowing' parents.  
  
"Erm.......I only have a couple subjects." She skidded to a halt and took out five books.  
  
"Only a couple?" Mr. Granger teased, seeing the piles of books.  
  
"Yes." Hermione quickly wrote in big, wavy letters. "Transfiguration........ humans....... dangerous.......people.......screw- ups, no, simple errors...... troubling results....... arms missing........ memory loss....... no knowledge of prior training....... conclusion is that it is dangerous and shouldn't be done without, erm, proper instructions and permission from the, erm, candidate or subject." She muttered as she completed the 4' parchment. (AN: That is like almost four pages. 11 inches on a paper.......)  
  
"Done."  
  
Dear, it's 9:05, almost time to hit the sack. School is going to be a long drive." Mrs. Granger poured some tea into her cup and sat down with her husband, chatting about a 'spiffy' root canale.  
  
"Almost done." Hermione pulled out her Care of Magical Creatures book and loaded her quill with more ink. She began drawing an ellagant unicorn and a pegasus flying. She wrote a four-sentence paragraph saying why she liked the animals. She made sure to write the words, 'misunderstood' and 'not a beast, they need care too'.  
  
"Just a bit more." She took out a wand and turned the flower vase into a turtle and back five times, shoving a perfect turtle into her cat's never- used cage.  
  
"Almost there!" She hollered to her parents, who were complaining that it was 9:32. This was like super-speed work she was doing, but did it matter? No.  
  
She took outa parchment and scribbled down loopy letters of the elements needed to breed a successful Demitorfel.  
  
"Hermione!! It's 10:00. Bed now!!!" Screamed her father from the top of the stairs. "Get up at eight and get ready before nine."  
  
"Sure thing, Dad." Hermione shoved all her papers ontop of her trunk and headed upstairs.  
  
Little did she know, that she only did four subjects. Didn't she take out five books?  
  
Under the kitchen table lay a text, forgotten, with a shiny A glowing in the florescent lights. Last-minute was very un-Hermione. You can probably tell she sorta' changed.  
  
At midnight Mrs. Granger threw the book into her pen trunk and turned off the lights. "I hope she does us well. God knows why we need her to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Is 5 reviews too much?? Oh pwetty pwease review. I need to be inspired!! I promise this will be as good as I can make it! It does have a point!!!!  
  
Oh, see ya. And  
  
Have a Sexy Day.  
  
b*o*s @-`---- 


	2. Back to the old Hermione

AN: Um....Angelstarling has won part of the bet thingy. Unfortunately, she/he/it hasn't left me an e-mail. Instead I dedicate this chapter to her (at least I think it is a she).  
  
Disclaimer: So far, I haven't found my check saying how genius I am for writing the Harry Potter series. ::runs outside when mail truck pulls up:: Nope, no trillion dollars. NOT MINE!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and, I wanted to create a summer Hermione. You know, not everyone can be that serious all the time, ::ahem:: me ::ahem::. So, I'm sorry if you didn't like that OOC, but I promise it's going away with the holidays.  
  
Chapter 2: Getting School-Hermione Back  
  
Hermione woke up at eight, like planned, and frizzed out her hair after a quick shower. She threw on a pair of khakis and a white knitted sweater. She quickly loaded up her carry-on items, (including seven 1,000+ page leisure books and some money), and headed out to the car.  
  
"Well, missy, you'd better do us right!!" Chuckled Mr. Granger once at King's Cross. He pressed his whiskery face into hers as a good-bye nuzzle.  
  
"Oh, and 'Mione," Her mother called as she was about to enter the portal.  
  
"Yes, mum?" Hermione tried to keep Crookshanks from clawing out of his high security trunk.  
  
"Um....I'd like to give you a...erm...present. But please, whatever you do, do not open it before the full moon comes out on Halloween." Her mum said as she handed the curious daughter a fifteen pound package. It was in midnight blue leather and had charmed stars twinkling on it.  
  
"Sure, uh, okay." Hermione placed it into her trunk carefully and headed for another year at Hogwarts.  
  
"HERMS!!!!!" Hermione heard as she was plummetted into dark shadows. Stunned, she looked up, (WAAAAYYY up, mind you), and saw two handsome genlteman. (Although, one could say "rough-men".)  
  
"Nice to see you too. I can't wait to here what you two have been up to. Did you have nice holidays?" Hermione said in a very serious back-to-school voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You should've been there. Really! Fred and George have been bloody funny!!" Ron said as they walked into the train.  
  
"Wait up, guys. I've got to get my carry-ons." Hermione took the blue package and Crookshanks' metal box, along with, of course, her books.  
  
They walked in and found an empty compartment. Once concealed, Harry and Ron started gushing about Fred and George's newest invention. Two words: Slytherin's Drinks.  
  
"What are you two thinking!!! Detention on the first day back is just perfect, right? I mean, like you won't be caught!! Besides, that might be dangerous... pink glittery feathers and all..." Hermione trailed off, a scowl painted on her face, although inside having a laugh riot.  
  
"C'mon, 'Mione! Can't you just see the looks on their...beaky faces?! Ahhh, the glory. Pink sparkling feathered creatures." Harry sighed.  
  
Hermione 'hmphed' and took out a book, 3,000 Ways to Mutilate a Riverdisilieou. "Geez, lighten up." Harry muttered, then launched off into a conversation about ::gasp:: Quidditch.  
  
No more than an hour later, Draco Malfoy walked in. Hermione instantly blushed and hid behind pages 163 and 164.  
  
The conversation held the usual, "Sod off."  
  
And the usual witty reply by Mister Malfoy.  
  
But then, the conversation turned to the subject onto Hermione.  
  
"Am I just too gorgeus and charming for you to look at without fainting with disbelief, Granger?" He drawled lazily, as if it were routine business.  
  
"Oh, shove it where the sun don't shine." Hermione said, almost a little too boldly.  
  
"I am shocked and apalled! I oughta--" The snack cart lady pulled up much to the Dream Team's delight.  
  
"What'd'ja'all like?" She said.  
  
"I'll take..." Harry continued to name off items, (AKA: basically the whole cart).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Welcoming Feast was pretty boring, as usual. They ended up with a new professor, Hinkledoober, and 9 new Gryffindor first-years.  
  
After food and what-not, Hermione claimed that she was "dreadfully tired" and then suggested that she "hit the sack".  
  
Hermione went into her dorm and out the Prefects portrait. She was in the Prefect common room all alone. Well, at least in theory; she had brought her gift with her.  
  
She searched the heavy package for an hour or so; finally giving up trying to figure out what it was without opening it. She walked over to her complimentary Prefect desk and set down the gift. She locked the desk's cupboard and headed to her Gryffindor bed.  
  
As she slept she thought of what her schedule would be. *With my luck, I'll have Double Potions followed by lunch then boring History if Magic.*  
  
~*~*~*~At the feast from Draco's POV~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat sullenly stabbing at his food. He imagined it as McGonagall's head.  
  
"Duh, we do get Harry and duh his friends. We getted his owl and we will hit it so no more able to sen--uh. Waz we talkin' 'bout again?" Crabbe said unintelligably.  
  
"Uhh...I like pickled beets." Goyle responded.  
  
$What goons I have, Merlin! Geez, can't my dad have spent a little more money on my friends?? I could be around...Har--NO! What am I thinking? Bloody crazy. I really shouldn't be thinking to mysel fin this context. It's crazy!! How do I get rid of these cronies?$  
  
"Me likes to eats beats with Ranch dressing. It's gooder than yous beats with duh...orange cream." Crabbe finished a rather captivating dialect.  
  
"Bloody idiots!" Draco shouted at them when they started a fist fight, which caused a complete pitcher of pumpkin juice on Draco's lap. Draco stormed out of the hall, happy to have found a way to get rid of those dum- dums.  
  
When he reached his and the other boys' dorm, he found an eagle owl awaiting his arrival.  
  
"Ah, give Father my regards." Draco said as he gave the owl an already written on piece of parchment. He always wrote notes ahead of time, saying "Everything is well. Grades are good." or "Things are doing extremely ordinary. I got a 120% in Potions. Hate that McGonagall, though."  
  
As he found a package, he sighed. $He must've sent me threat and Mother buttered it up with sweets.$  
  
As he tore the brown paper, he found an odd letter and a light blue cotton that covered a gift of some sort. Decorating the light blue were floating marchmallow clouds. A post-it read DO NOT OPEN UNTIL HALLOWEEN, MIDNIGHT. The handwriting was unfamiliar and large.  
  
"Odd..." He said and got into bed, thinking of the 2nd year Hufflepuff that needed to be reminded to stay away from the Famous Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione inwardly sighed as she saw the first class of the day.  
  
Potions. (suprise suprise.)  
  
She daintily trudged down the stairs, smiling. It was the first day of school. right?  
  
"How can you be so happy?" Ron moaned mellow dramatically.  
  
"It's the first day of the first term of our second-to-last year of school!!" She grinned.  
  
"Still the old Hermione." Harry muttered as they trudged downstairs. 


	3. Albus's Owl

AN: How's it going?? Um...I guess I'll be getting to business. I have decided to reveal what the title means in chapter...why not now??  
  
The title of my ficlet is, "As Cold as a Black Rose". Ooooo... Erm... No homework!! YES!!!!! Also, Monday is Student Appreciation!! I mean, how many schools have teacher days, and watta bout the students. FREE DRESS!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Albus's Owls  
  
Hermione and Harry and Ron trudged to Potions after a hearty breakfast. Hermione was inwardly groaning and just about on mental-suicide, but on the outside she was smiling and humming= "Bye Bye Baby" from the old movie, "Gentleman Prefer Blondes".  
  
"Bloody scray to see you so happy Herms." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't you realize how wonderful it is to be in school?" Hermione said, sighing. Harry reddened as he was enjoying his time away from the Dursley's, not to mention Hogwarts was his actual home.  
  
"Ugh. I would rather be..." Ron trailed off as they entered the class. Upon the board was the message: HAVE A MEETING WITH DUMBLEDORE. TAKE OUT HOMEWORK AND READ CH. 1.  
  
"Oh, crap!!!!!" Hermione said a little too loudly, receiving odd stares.  
  
"Hermione? Using an obsenity?" Ron chuckled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I-I-I foe-foe-forgot m-my homework." She was blushing furiously and on the verge of tears.  
  
"OY!! In the worst class too!! We had a 5' parchment on Cheering Potions." Harry yelped, voice carcking at the severity. "He's gonna kill you."  
  
Hermione just nodded and laid her head on the desk, fighting the strong urge to cry. This kind of thing didn't happen to a girl like Hermione Granger.  
  
She felt angry at herself. She started to rythmically hit her head on the desk.  
  
"What happened?" Lavender Brown whispered to Harry, as one would whisper to a doctor if the doctor's mental patient were in the room.  
  
"Forgot to do her homework." Ron told her softly.  
  
"Uh-oh." Came a hoarse reply. Hermione took out her book: Advanced Potions For Year Six. (AN: I tricked ya in Ch. 1, with the big A on the book you mighta' thought it was Arithmancy!)  
  
She read the chapter and started to moan quietly. Ron assured Hermione it would be alright, but she just continued to cover her head with her hands.  
  
"What's takin' Snape so long?" Harry wondered out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~Headmaster's Office, 3 hours earlier~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore's decrepit figure moved quietly to the window at 6 AM. His pajamas were wrinkled from sleeping crooked and his beard was tangled. He opened the window silently and a magnificent white dove with two gold and silver feathers flew in.  
  
"Oh, my." He whispered, afraid of what the message was. He took the letter and gave the dove a bowl of food. He fixed his beard and pulled on a silk bath robe.  
  
"Let's see what you've got there." Albus Dumbledore said in his raspy voice.  
  
He unrolled a piece of parchment. As the parchments' curvy script glistened with the dancing fire that just started, he sat down. The ink was silver transitioning to gold and fading back to silver again.  
  
A misty smoke that sparkled filled the air. The fog whispered, "We believe the angel Natasha and her husband, Evan. Our prophesy has been updated, Albus, we have found it states a reuniting in your school. Please understand Natasha and Evan are never wrong. They found the endless prophesy comes to your educational school. We believe you know what prophesy is. Right? Good. Oh, and Albus: the curse or spell, however you refer to it, will begin and end this winter and early spring. We wish you and the prophetics well.  
  
"Sincerely, Olivia, Madaline, Bella, Natalie, Heidi, 'Trina, and Analise." The smoke disappeared and left the old headmaster with a silver and gold drenched parchment, not to mention a lot of worries.  
  
"Oh, my, my, my." He said. He scurried out to his room and threw on a set of crystal blue robes and his purple pointed hat. He clipped his toe nails, wrote a reply to that letter, brushed his teeth, went the bathroom twice, and hurried out to the Great Hall.  
  
He saw every staff member there and gave them each a meaningful look. They knew he needed to talk to them. After breakfast he announced, "All day staff meeting, I'm afraid."  
  
The staff, including Filch and Mrs. Norris, hurried to a back room.  
  
"What is it, Albus?" Professor McGonagall's voice wavered in worry. Last time there was a big staff meeting that couldn't be delayed was...the Potters' death.  
  
"Well, Minerva, it seems Natasha and Evan have unleashed the curse...and it has been traced to find the fates resting here in Hogwarts." The Headmaster told the many professors. They all visibly paled, except the new DADA teacher, who had no clue of what this "curse" was.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Please go give instructions to the rest of your classes, let us keep our planning tactics in order."  
  
As the teachers scattered out of the room, Albus sighed and massaged his temples. "So wrong...and so early in the year."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The gang had no teachers the rest of the day. Hermione had begun to hyperventilate by the end of Potions, but luckily Snape was a no-show.  
  
When they had their final class, Charms, and Professor Flitwick was not there, the students all shared a strong curiosity. Neville, on the other hand, was have a marvelous day. He was reading at super speeds and hadn't screwed up, (seeing as there was nothing to screw up).  
  
At dinner the professors were all solemn faced and kept flinching whenever something loud sounded.  
  
Draco noticed how pale Professor Snape was and when the owls came, how every teacher had their eyes darting this way and that.  
  
The usual owls came: the eagle owl with sweets for Draco, the Howler to a few nameless students, Harry's tropical birds with Sirius's notes, and many other owls.  
  
Dumbledore leaned over to Minerva. He whispered in her ear, "The packages have not come. They are all owls. We cannot afford losing another like Analise. She was the smartest of the batch."  
  
McGonagall just nodded and ate more treacle fudge dessert.  
  
As dinner came to an end, Professor Dumbledore stood and threw his arms into the air. Everyone silenced.  
  
"Students! I have a grave announcement. Two of you are in danger, but, due to extreme circumstances, I have no knowledge of exactly who is in danger. Please, do not panic, it has nothing to do with Lord Voldemort. We have now increased the security in the school. Rules are as follows: Students must stay with those in their house at all times. You must go directly from class to class, and to lunch to class, and so on. Students must be in the common room as soon as the sun sets. If a staff member or myself catch you out, we will be forced to take extreme measures." He eyed Harry carefully. "No exceptions. Take care."  
  
Everyone left the hall in a hurry, afraid what "extreme measures" meant.  
  
"Harry, promise me you won't go out after hours!" Hermione said as soon as they departed the Great Hall.  
  
"Aw! C'mon, Hermi. We could spy on the professors and find out what's goin' on!" Harry protested. He looked at Ron for support, but Ron just shook his head.  
  
"Harry, I saw the look in Dumbledore's eyes. He meant no exceptions. I hate to admit it.but maybe Hermione is right." Ron said reluctantly.  
  
"Fine." Harry said sadly. They walked to the Common Room as told and the three started a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
Hermione stood up suddenly. "Oy, 'Mione! You jus' about knocked over the game." Ron complained.  
  
"I need to do the summer work for Potions." Hermione squeaked as she ran to the dormitories.  
  
"That girl is so lucky. I'd be buggered if the day I forgot Potions homework Snape fails to show up!" Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione wrote clean-cut words on an extremely long parchment. She finished the paper in less than thirty minutes. In truth, all the information was in her head, which cut the workload in half.  
  
When she finished, Hermione sat down on the window seat. Instantly, her hand reached up and touched the cold, frosted glass. It chilled her fingers as she sort of caressed the window. Before she knew it, her cheek was being cooled and soothed by the glass. The moon was out and made her become hypnotized.  
  
She stood up and opened the window. She reached out, as if to touch something she could never have. She shook her head and closed the window thinking along the lines of, 'What was that all about?'  
  
She changed into her pajamas, long cotton pants with a tank top and a knitted sweater, and she crawled into the thin sheets of her four poster bed.  
  
As she slept, she dreamt of the moon and the stars twinkling along with the onyx lake as it glittered below the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
How was it??? Did y'all like? I think I'm moving along with the plot and I hope I'll make at least 13 chapters! Erm.I am trying to depict all the characters as best as I can!!  
  
Much Luv @-`--- 


	4. Angelettes of Lost Time

AN: Poor me. Po' po' po' lil me. I'm sick. I've been hacking ssooo much people are annoyed!! *evil smirk* This chapter is probably a little confusing, maybe not. I'll try my best to explain without completely giving away everything.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THE WORLD!MWHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ::suddenly runs away from lawyers:: Eeep! No mine! No habla ingles!!!!!! Erm...Donde esta es el banyo? (stupid spanish class. teaches useless stuff like "Where is the bathroom?" what about stuff we'll use like "I refuse to speak without my lawyer present!")  
  
Chapter 4: Angelettes of Lost Time  
  
A blond haired girl of about 21 with dark black eyes was sitting on the ground sighing. "Will someone stop that girl from whatever she's whining about?" She shouted, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Goodness, Analise! It has only been a year. Get over it. We are the cursed. Someone within the next century will end this and we will finally go away and die happily." a red head with sparkling blue eyes said heavily.  
  
"Well you have lost hope, Heidi. And it's only been 3 years!" The raven haired girl, Analise, shouted.  
  
"Olivia has been here seven years!! Seven bloody years. Ugh, each year dealing with the annoying ones." Another blond with celery green eyes said in a soft voice. Her name was Madaline, she had been in that place for six years, second longest.  
  
The blond that was first complaining about Analise stood up and walked over to the girl of seventeen. "Analise, just...give it up. You weren't the bloody chosen ones."  
  
"Bella, please! I just can't stand being away form my baby. I wonder if he misses me. Jackson always used to miss me if I was away for-"  
  
"-for one little class." Finished 'Trina, a wavy brunette haired girl with plain chestnut eyes said. She was eighteen. Olivia, a tall African American, strolled over to the youngest one.  
  
"Honey, if your little boyfriend ain't gone after the next couple years, I'd think I was bloody crazy!" She said. The girl was very pretty. "Natalie, you tell her."  
  
Olivia motioned for a 20-year-old, jet-black haired girl with bright blue eyes that could rival Heidi's, walked over to Analise.  
  
"Sugar, he won't be there if we ever get back. You've read the book, Guide To The Angelettes of Lost Time, right?" Analise nodded.  
  
"The curse slash spell has insured his death. He'll be gone on January 1st. You were promised to another soul, baby. There is one other significant other for you. It is promised." Natalie finished and began to pace.  
  
"It's almost their birthdays. We should do something nice. I dunno, maybe make them presents. That sound good?" Heidi brought up another subject. The others nodded as Analise just sniffled.  
  
(AN: RECAP. Let's look over who the seven Angelettes are. Olivia: Beautiful, tall, African American, 23. Madaline: light, transparent green eyes with blond hair, 22. Bella: Blond with onyx eyes, 21. Natalie: Jet- black hair with blue eyes almost as dazzling as Heidi's, 20. Heidi: Red head with the most amazing blue eyes, 19. 'Trina: Wavy brunette with honey tanned skin and plain brown eyes, 18. Analise: Blackish-brown hair with brown eyes, 17 youngest.)  
  
Olivia walked across the maple-wood floor to get some things to make their gifts with. The Angelettes of Lost Time had stayed there for seven years so far. It was a nice flat somewhere near Heaven. It was almost like Limbo, except closer to Heaven and they always got visits from Evan and Natasha.  
  
"We shouldn't like, you know, tell them things. It might alter the spell- curse thingy." 'Trina said as she began to write on a parchment with a regular ink and quill. "Just don't reveal your identity or anything. Just make it mysterious."  
  
"Yeah, like say 'Happy Birthday. I wish you well'. Or something of that sort." Madaline said in her soft Sophranino voice.  
  
The girls, all over the house, started to create things of use for the new couple. Natalie was lying sprawled across the floor of the large yellow living room. In her hands were little snowflakes, rare in this 70 degree weather.  
  
Heidi had a picture of a moon and a couple other things being prepared. Analise had a simple roll of film in her hands and was writing a short note. Bella was testing the Confetti Envelope: Bursts Sprinkles When Opened! Olivia was smelling the ten different flowers in her hands while Madaline was breaking a mirror with her fist. 'Trina was transfiguring odd things with her wand.  
  
What strange birthday presents a certain two people would be getting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: SOO sorry that was sooooo short. I think it covers a lot that you might not understand yet. I think it was a little blunt, but hopefully it'll even out and I'll find more stuff to come up with.  
  
Goodness, my throat is hurting. Like a knife is scraping out my throat. Ugh. Sleep. Cough medicine. Icky. Good sleep with cough medicine.  
  
Maybe I'm becoming an addict. Lol, j/k!!!!!! Toodle-loo! 


	5. Birthday Number 1

AN: Yay! I got reviews. I'm still sick though. ::dainty cough:: Oh well. Erm.thank you soooo much for reviewing and I'll probably not post this one for a while 'cause of work and -what the frell???!!!!!!! ::stares at TV in which hippos are like moon-walking underwater:: Sorry! My brother and his obsession. Anyhoo, like I said, because of work, sickness, and I'm starting a new fiction called Riddle Child. Or something like that. Well, I have to say: I am feeling a little better, but sneezing a frellin' lot. (I can't remember where I got that word, but it ain't mine. I believe it is one of the recent fics. Frell. Has a nice ring does it. A weird combination of F*** and H***. Whoops, back to story!!)  
  
Disclaimer: No habla ingles. Mi es loca en la cabasa. No, no!! Mi espanol professora no buena. No ingles. No espanol. Francais. Hehehe. J'em apel Marie. Como tale vou? Have I convinced the big men in suits I have absolutely no knowledge in my head yet?  
  
Chapter 5: Birthday Number 1.  
  
Hermione awoke nineteen days later to sunlight streaming in an open window. She moaned and muttered a few chosen obscenities. "Grr.sleep. Need. Must sleep." She looked at a clock, 6 A.M. She groaned louder.  
  
"It's September nineteenth!! You know what that means 'Mione!?" Parvati jumped on the foot of her bed.  
  
"Of course you do!!!" Lavender screeched in a high pitch voice. "Happy Sweet Sixteen Mia!"  
  
"Sweet? Huh? Oh! It's my birthday!!! Eeep!!!" Hermione sat up and immediately did a cleaning and drying spell on her hair.  
  
"Did you guys get me something?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Yyyyeeesss." They replied slowly.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione questioned with puppy dog eyes. "A book? Oh, I need that one called-"  
  
"Oh, Herms! Like we're gonna tell you! Besides, all you are is books and studying. Even on your Sweet Sixteen!!" Parvati said as she pulled out Hermione's uniform out for the day.  
  
"But-" Hermione began to stubbornly protest.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah! Open your presents first." Lavender demanded, pointing at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Oooo! Looks like you have a lot of relatives." Parvati pointed out, seeing the large pile of parcels. *Impossible,* Hermione thought. *My family doesn't know of how to owl me.*  
  
Once at the foot of the bed and dressed in her uniform, Hermione picked up a random gift.  
  
"Wow, that paper is my favorite color," Lavender pointed out. "It's like a gold that isn't too flashy, ya know?"  
  
Parvati nodded as Hermione began to open the note on top of the gift.  
  
"**Dear Hermione Granger,**" Hermione read aloud. "**Well, to start off, you do not know me. I know you, though. Please do not go crazy and take this to a professor having a nervous breakdown. I just wanted to get you something to show that I care. With love, H.T. A friend.**"  
  
Hermione shook her head in awe. "Hmm.no use not opening it. After all, H.T. did go to all the trouble."  
  
Hermione obsessive compulsively opened the parcel by the carefully taped seems. She gasped as she saw a picture of a crescent moon over an onyx lake, all the stars individually shining. A gold banned ring fell from the box, the gem was silver but not a diamond.  
  
"Oh, I read about those in Witch's Weekly. That is the material stars are made from. Not the actual star but a piece. And I quote, 'It let's the barer wear a piece of the sky on their neck, finger, or wrist' unquote." Lavender squealed.  
  
"Whoa." Parvaati whispered. "Try it on, see if it fits."  
  
Hermione put it on her left hand's middle finger. Perfect fit. "Cool!" Lavender said. "Let's hang the moon poster over your bed!" They got out Spell-o Tape and put it up on the empty billboard over Hermione's bed.  
  
"Next one!!" Parvati screeched. Hermione picked up a pink papered, large box. As she opened it a cardboard box appeared with a folded parchment on top. "**Dearest 'Mione, Can I call you 'Mione? Never mind. We'll probably meet later on in life. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and to let you know: Take lots of pictures this year. You'll be missing a lot if you don't. Anonymously signed, Analise B.**" Hermione picked up the large box and found a Wizard's camera with ten rolls of film. "Strange."  
  
"Nice camera. Load it up." Parvati urged. Hermione took the piece of hanging out film and put the roll in the slot. The blank film rolled into place as she closed the slot.  
  
Parvati wiggled the camera out of her hands. "Picture number one: Sweet Sixteen From Anonymous Psychopaths."  
  
Hermione and Lavender leaned in together as they laughed at Parvati's title. The flash went off and they were back to unwrapping presents. There was a thin rectangle box covered in a nice light blue paper. Once again, Hermione picked up the note.  
  
"**Dear Herms, You don't know me. It doesn't matter, because you soon will. I made this myself from my old grandmother's recipes. With Care, Olivia.**" Hermione grinned. "Goodness, I bet a sickle that almost all the rest of these packages aren't from people I know."  
  
Hermione opened the delicate paper and found a shoe box. She opened the top and took out the magenta tissue paper. A large bottle was filled with a clear, almost purple color. There was a handmade parchment label. "Fresh Cut Prim Rose."  
  
On the backside of the pear shaped bottle was another parchment with the ingredients. "Roses, moonlight magic, light heart plums, fresh dew from midnight, and many other special ingredients."  
  
Hermione spritzed it on herself and smelt a beautiful scent. "Mmmm. like.just like my Grandma Joanne's English garden. 'Fresh and young like a baby's bum' she used to say." Hermione recited with a dreamy look plastered upon her face.  
  
Hermione immediately opened a new parcel. The note was, "**Hermione Granger: I personally like this artistic touch. I hope you have a happy birthday. Anonymous. What the hay?? Love, Madaline.**"  
  
Hermione opened the box and took out a beautiful painting, muggle style. It had shattered pieces of a mirror and glass. The altogether picture was of a waterfall, (mirror pieces) and a sky, (glass). Parvati hung that on the wall too.  
  
"Next!!" Lavender shrieked. Hermione opened a note and was immediately splattered in sparkles and confetti. Spitting pieces out of her mouth she recited, "**To: Ms. Granger From: Bella. Happy b-day. Kisses and hugs. Have fun while your still young. You don't know me, so.uh. bye??**" Hermione giggled.  
  
She opened the balloon covered gift. Inside was another box covered in pink. Sighing, Hermione opened that. Another yellow sheeted box in that. Opening that box, she discovered a blue box. Then a orange box. Then a purple tissue papered mass. Then a small green box.  
  
Parvati giggled like a lunatic, whilst Lavender took pictures of a flustered Hermione as she opened all the box. "Finally!!" They unanimously screamed.  
  
Inside was a wizard's box titled in color changing letters, "EVERY WITCH'S HANDBAG".  
  
"Omigod! I saw those in a Hogsmeade catalog! They cost, like, soooo much. Basically, it has almost every accessory you'll ever need. First, you type in what you wanna look like. Then you open the box and there ya are!!!!! It even has scarves and hair accessories. Oh, and it comes with a necklace and a bracelet slash anklet!!!!" This time, Parvati explained. Hermione glowed and tried to figure it out.  
  
"G-O-T-H-I-C" Hermione typed in. She opened the thin box the size of a handbag. It had everything black. The lipstick and gloss choices were either deep red or black. Hermione squealed girlishly.  
  
"It's guaranteed to have everything." Parvati said.  
  
"Hmm." Hermione began to type, "C-A-T-H-O-L-I-C S-C-H-O-O-L G-I-R-L."  
  
(AN: Omigod, I go to Catholic school. Ugh. Why does everyone whistle and catcall when I'm walkin' down the street in my itty-bitty uniform with kneesocks and high heels? J/k. Seriously, though. Minus the knee socks and high heels.)  
  
She opened the box and was acquainted with neutrals and.fake eyelashes?? Hermione started applying a light pink eye shadow and then she tried on clear lip gloss that had a couple sparkles in it. She fiddled with the fake eyelashes and decided on clear mascara. (AN: Me everyday!!! Minus eyelashes. And occasionally the mascara.)  
  
Hermione took out two pony-tail holders. She maneuvered her hair into two low riding pig tails. "Viola!" She stated. Lavender and Parvati exchanged looks, telepathically saying 'She looks the same'.  
  
"Erm.yeah. One more gift!" Lavender said as she gave Hermione a large box with maroon colored wrapping paper surrounding it.  
  
Hermione opened it and found five individual slots. A note on top said, "**Hermione, enjoy the pleasures of life. Anonymous.**"  
  
In one slot was peat moss. (AN: Elmo.hehehehe) In another was a cat shaped soap. In the third slot was some blue bath crystals, another slot filled with Everlasting gum. The last four slots contained the following: A caged butterfly, a piece of white chocolate, a pencil made from redwood, and a bunch of rubber bands.  
  
"Interesting." Parvati said and got up. In truth, Hermione cherished the gift. It was so odd and out there, but it had some sort of sentimental value.  
  
Lavender and Parvati came back to Hermione's seat on the bed with a small box. "Happy birthday, Mia." They recited together.  
  
She smiled and did the modest 'you really shouldn't have' thing and made a grab for the jewelry box.  
  
She opened it and found a necklace with a silver H hanging off the end. "Thanks guys!" This followed in a group hug and more pictures of the photos of Hermione with each one of her gifts.  
  
Hermione snapped the necklace on. It was one of those really long chained necklaces that you wear under your shirt.  
  
At breakfast, (yes it was exactly 8 when the whole ordeal was over with), Hermione was given hugs by her two best male friends. And their gifts. ::visible cringe::  
  
"Here 'Mione." Ron said, holding out a box. Hermione opened it to see a hideous orange.thing. She made a sick face, but quickly replaced it by a smile. "Why Ron, gee, thanks. I always wanted a Chuddley Cannons paraphernalia hat."  
  
"No problem," He said through bits of waffles. Hermione put the top on the gift and made a mental note to burn it in the fire.  
  
"Here Hermione." Harry said, unceremoniously shoving the gift in her hands. She opened the present and took out a small figurine. It was a cross between a Pegasus and a Unicorn. She gasped and wrapped Harry in a hug.  
  
"Thank you so so so so so so much!!!!!!!" She screamed. He nodded and blushed, not because of a crush or anything, just because it caused half of the hall to turn their heads in his direction. Like he needed it. Hermione smiled and ate the rest of the meal before her.  
  
A lot of presents for one little student. Don't you agree?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
EOC. Was that good? I dunno. Hmm. five pages to describe gifts. Thought the presents were important, though. I had fun writing this too. Uhh.my doctor gave me a Vycodin (sp?) based cough syrup, so I'm gonna go knock myself out. Ciao. 


	6. The Twist Meaning not really any twists

AN: Need meds, anyone? ::Holds up bag full of pills, inhalers, cough syrup, and other nose sprays:: j/k. Erm...I thought a while during PE and came up with a spin. DON'T WORRY!! I promise I haven't even thought of taking Draco out. ::puckers up at a picture of Tom Felton::  
  
Anyhoo, I found a site with some b-days of the characters in it. (Most are unavailable, although for Draco Malfoy it says during the Winter Season...) So I take off from there.  
  
Disclaimer: I han' 'ashlsch. A 'awyer cu' congue ou'. (Hehehe. My tongue has stepped out for a moment due to the fact that the JK Rowling's mobsters decided to take it for a little walk.)  
  
Chapter 6: Curve Ball  
  
Put on the full armor, cause you know these fools they're gonna wanna  
  
Talk behind your back, but stay away from the drama  
  
You know that I'm gonna keep you safe inside the palm of my hand  
  
Cause you the man and that's word to your mama  
  
So give it to 'em, it's themselves that they're fool'n  
  
  
  
September 31  
  
School was the same as always. (Meaning, to find what they think, use your imagination on the subject we all love sooo well.) Ron was already failing Potions and barely passing Herbology. Harry hadn't gotten any scar pains since his latest defeat of Voldemort. Hermione... was Hermione. Straight A+'s and 120%'s on every quiz, test, assignment, and essay. Normal life. Sigh.  
  
Seamus' birthday came today. He was so ecstatic it almost made Hermione sick to see it. Almost. She wasn't really a crazed psychopath. Seamus also got some...anonymous gifts too...  
  
"Wow!!! I got some cool gifts!!!!" Seamus said loudly, "Too bad they're from ANONYMOUS senders. I would've been delighted to thank them."  
  
He looked pointedly at the group of girls across the room, who giggled at being stared at by a HOTTIE for no reason.  
  
Hermione looked out the window strangely. She suddenly got up and ran out of the common room screaming, "Erm... bathroom trip. See ya."  
  
Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean looked at each other and muttered something under the lines of, "Girls."  
  
Instead of meeting her needs at the lavatory, she ran out the doors and onto the yard of the majestic Hogwarts grounds. The air was crisp and gave off an earthy Autumn smell. She walked slowly around the lake and eventually made her way to a part of the school grounds she wasn't used to seeing. It was around back of the castle, and for some reason her feet had a mind and knew where to go. Of course, they went where she had absolutely no knowledge.  
  
She walked to a specific spot as the wind blew her hair around. She was facing the cliffs and part of the forest. The leaves were all different color and they made an artist want to paint badly.  
  
Instantly, she had the craving to turn around. She looked at the castle, it was luminous and big. Spotting a flock of birds, she looked out into the distance as the wind did its magic on keeping her hair away from her eyes.  
  
A minute later, she shivered and made her way back to the common room.  
  
"Wonder what that urge was all about." She mumbled to herself.  
  
~^~^~^~Mid October^~^~^~  
  
"Winter is beginning." the old headmaster stated. He was of old age and crippling under the pressures of this weird curse/spell that the clever Fanfic author won't tell you about. (AN: hee hee hee hee hee hee hee. Why spaces between hee's? Cough and breathing room, of course!)  
  
"Albus, what exactly does this curse thing do?" A head from the fire spoke. The head was the Minister of Magic and he looked laid back in the glow of sparks.  
  
"This, I am afraid, is not the time to speak of the matter." Headmaster Dumbledore sighed and sat in a plush chair. The man in the fire suddenly tensed.  
  
"Well, if you won't speak of it, and it isn't written in some document, what, pray tell, am I to do? I certainly can't tell the press anything." The man yelled.  
  
Dumbledore only sighed.  
  
"What'd you expect me to say, 'Hey, everyone! There is a curse on two of your children at the safest place on earth. I don't know what it is, but it's bad. VERY BAD!!'? Is that what you expect of me? My failure in the ministry?" The man was flustered.  
  
"I have taken high precautions. I can not expect anything of you, except your faith and cooperation. Oh, and I daresay you will not speak to the Daily Prophet about this conversation?" Dumbledore spoke in a formal, 'this is the end of the conversation' way.  
  
"Yes, Albus. I will do as you wish." The minister disappeared after saying this.  
  
"What am I to do?" Dumbledore whispered like a boy to the ceiling. "Analise was my best student. Not to mention Katrina."  
  
A knock sounded. "Enter."  
  
"Headmaster? I swear I didn't mean to! It was an accident. I swear on my dog Pegatha's grave!!!" a red-head named Fred Weasley said.  
  
"Ahh, I see, Mr. Weasley. But, if memory serves me right, I believe you do not have a dog, therefore it could not possibly be named Pegatha...or have a grave for that matter." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in merriment.  
  
Fred blushed. Albus continued, "I see George is not involved, by high doubt."  
  
Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, then, by all means, explain." Headmaster D. took a seat at his desk.  
  
"It all started when Adrian Pucey got this idea he was better than the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. We both know, Professor, that he ain't the best of the bunch. He ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. He ain't the reddest apple in the tree. He ain't the most colorful color in the rainbow. He isn't the blackest bean in the coffe pot. He ain't the whitest grain of rice.  
  
"He isn't the straightest edge of the ruler. Adrian isn't the nicest smelling perfume. He ain't the shiniest penny in the bank. He isn't the brightest whatt in the bulb. Isn't the prettiest flower in the garden. He isn't the smoothest playa' in the club. He ain't the pokiest thorn on the rose. He isn't the most gorgeous babe in the whore house. He isn't the wackiest pychopath in the mental ward. He ain't the chippiest chipmunk......." Fred explained how he happened to accidentally cause Adrian Pucey, held back 20 year old, to levitate in front of the whole school and sprout boils, fur, claws, etc...  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*(A couple minutes ago in the Slytherin Lair)*&*&*&*&*  
  
Draco was in the middle of a sentence about the best way to give a muggle swirly to a short person, when he got an impulse to go to the window.  
  
"-and put their head in between your fist and the wall. Just to get them to understand. Next you wanna get their body in between your legs. what! EEW!! Not in a perverse way! Just to maneuver them into the stall. OK, now they are in the area. Good work. Get your hand spread on their hea-" Draco got up and went to the boys' dorms, which were upstairs so they had windows. "Uh, I forgot my thing..."  
  
He didn't go to the first window, but walked over to a specific window, the fourth out of twelve. He situated himself on a window seat.  
  
He looked out.  
  
There she was. The girl. $The girl of your dreams is right there, Draco. Learn her every move. She is your friend. Observe her. Be her. Good bye, Draco Malfoy. Best wishes on your journey$ a voice rang in his head. The voice was a male's voice and the guy couldn't be more than 17 years old.  
  
Draco sat there watching the silhouette. She had long, brown hair flowing behind her a the wind carried it behind her. Draco noticed her robes. Hogwarts. He smirked, getting her wouldn't be so hard.  
  
The trees gave a gust of wind and the girl spun around, looking at Draco's room without really seeing him. But, oh, boy did Draco see her! Especially her face.  
  
At first he noticed her uniform was Gryffindor colors. Then he noticed her face. $Hermione.$ It was actually his first time ever saying her name, even though he only thought it. Just her name.  
  
She turned and walked away, leaving a heart-racing Draco behind her. He gulped and turned a tinge whiter.  
  
How did the creator of life create this?  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
EOC. Was that OK??? Not too short, was it? I personally liked the Dumbledore meeting with a young Mister Weasley. Heee ::wease:: Heeee ::wease/sputter/cough:: That was funny. And, the weird thing was, I wrote it all without pausing to think.  
  
"Not the chippiest chipmunk" lol. Well, I really must go now, before my parents personally enforce drug medications and sleep. YET I STILL GO TO SCHOOL!!!!  
  
I got a good grade in Spanish today. My first A happens to be a 97%!! YES!! And to think of the consequences of getting 'trash can' and 'test' mixed up. They mean the same thing, don't they??? Heee ::cough:: Hee!!  
  
My, my, I ramble. Well, thanks to all the reviewers. (I am literally pointing to a little blue box! "Review my children, REVIEW!!" MWHUHAHAHA! ::cough attack:: )  
  
Much Luv @-`--- (  
  
Kit Kat 


	7. Of Interpsycho Potions and Birthdays

AN: I have an idea for a weird story, but it'll have to wait. In fact, I have two ideas. I am still sick. Blahddy blahddy blah. Please read. I'll probably not post for a while so, just keep waiting. Busy week. Exam on Saturday. ::shudders at the absurdity of having an exam on a Saturday at the butt crack of dawn::  
  
Disclaimer: Does these characters look like my little creations? NO. There. I have expertly answered all the big law peoples' questions. Besides, I can't even buy a laptop, why would I have the money to own these.things of the Lord, Joanne K. Rowling??  
  
Chapter 7: The Interpsycho Potion  
  
Draco Malfoy sat up in his green and black canopy bed. He yawned and then smirked at his realization at what day it was. October twenty-third already. The month went by so quickly, what with all the work and snogging and school and work and snogging, and did he mention snogging? He was, after all, the hottest hottie in Hogwarts. He had everything a girl could want. He was IT. Gothic. Hot. Dark. Evil. Death Eater-like. Hot. Muscular. Cute. Bad to the bone. And, did I forget hot???  
  
He opened the flimsy curtains that draped his bed in darkness. It was exactly 6:05 A.M. Just enough time to get ready for school and open all the gifts.  
  
Gifts. Usually he'd get three from his mom, signing it: 'Love, Mummykins', 'Best Wishes, Father', and 'From, your relatives'. It was nice to know his mum would rush to get gifts, but really! Forging signatures?!  
  
He looked at his trunk, expecting a small pile wrapped in brown paper. Instead he found a large pile with different coloured parcels. "What the.." He trailed off, hopping out of bed.  
  
He opened a big orange covered gift. He opened the note, "**Dearest Draco Malfoy, Happy birthday. Best wishes. H.T.**"  
  
Instead of opening the gift, he took every gift's note. It appeared that there were a lot of anonymous senders. Maybe some girls had taken a liking to him, and they were not so superficial to forget his birthday. Hmm.  
  
Now he opened the presents. In all, he got: a picture of the blue sky with clouds; A cologne that smelt like chocolate and cinnamon (AN: Mmm mmm good! I want my guy to smell like that!); A gold band with two green emeralds that fit perfectly; A wizard recorder that records thoughts said aloud (not a pensieve, just a recorder you speak into); three hand carved figurines that depicted a dragon, a snake, and a.unicorn with Pegasus wings(??); a painting of a waterfall with mirror pieces for water and broken glass pieces for the sky; and a dragon hide sickle bag from his "father" and a large sac of sickles from his "relatives". From his mother: A note saying his sweets would arrive at breakfast with the owls.  
  
He ran to the Prefects bathroom and took a shower in the stalls, using his favorite vanilla waters, and he ran to the Great Hall wearing his gold band and the new cologne. Pansy glared at him as he took his seat four seats away from her. (Since his profuse refusals to her not so subtle prostitution, she had taken to hating him.)  
  
"Hey, everyone! Guess what day it is?" Draco said like a three year old.  
  
The Slytherin table stared after him. "My birthday. Not that you nitwits would give a damn about it!" He snuffed as the table quickly looked at their food.  
  
The owls came in and he found his sweets in great abundance. He had a sugar high breakfast and then left to his favorite class, Potions.  
  
He came in just as Professor Snape entered from his attached office. Draco stared at the teacher dumbfounded at Snape being forty-two seconds early.  
  
"Is there a problem Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked the birthday boy sweetly.  
  
"No, sir, I'll be taking my seat now." Draco moved pass the rows of students, he went just to the back row, sweeping past the Golden Trio in a flurry. He sat there and waited for the good day to begin.  
  
"Today we will be brewing the Interpyscho Potion today. It allows the drinker to.well, let me just wait before I tell you." Snape continued to write the ingredients and the instructions on the board.  
  
!!!!Hermione's POV This morning!!!!  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself grinning stupidly. As she took out her new make-up kit, she decided on something new. "Hmm." Hermione typed in the words 'Evil's Girlfriend'. She had no idea what inspired her to type that code in, or what inside her made her feel intrigued and giddy.  
  
Instantly her little box filled with various things. Her hand went down and picked up the dark black eye shadow. She did her eyes in a heavy complete circle, (Like Christina Aguilera), and went to get her lip gloss. She looked at the selection. Sooo many colors had sprung out.  
  
She placed her hands in and took out a tube of lip stick. She paused for a moment and thought. *What to do. what to do.* She finally decided to put it on. It was a deep red, almost maroon colour. She inspected her work. "Not to bad, Granger," She told herself in a vain and unsophisticated way.  
  
She ran to the wardrobe and took out her uniform and robes. She ran into Lavender's secret book stash and took out a book called: Simple Spells for Simply Dazzling Results. After getting on her clothing, she took the book onto her bed. She closed the curtains and went directly to page 104.  
  
(You could probably tell she had planned ahead for times like this.)  
  
The page said:  
  
For Sleek, shining hair that doesn't frizz under any weather try this spell! It is so easy, even little babies could do it!  
  
(Illustration of a too skinny girl with too perfect blond hair)  
  
Just point at hair and whisper softly, "Sleeshine Hazio."  
  
For extra help add the word "De-Frizz" in between the words!!  
  
Hermione pointed her wand to her screwy head of hair and whispered, "Slee- shine De-Frizz Hah-zee-oh."  
  
Her hair went to a manageable straight mass. She sighed and put it into a pony tail. It looked really good, it was pin straight and made her look younger and happier. Not to mention evil. She sprayed her new perfume on and left to the halls for breakfast.  
  
As Hermione entered the Great Hall, she looked for Harry and Ron to find them not noticing her.  
  
She took a seat across from Harry, "Hey. How's everything. Don't tell me you forgot to finish Herbology homework again!"  
  
Ron simply stared. Harry sputtered, "W-w-w-w-w-wow."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, a lot of clumpy make-up doesn't make me better looking!!" She blushed and then got angry. "You two are so shallow!!!!"  
  
She ate her breakfast in silence and ran into Potions early, for once. Draco came in right as Snape walked in. As he brushed past Hermione and her friends with a scowl on his face. The air stirred and she could smell a scent.  
  
*Chocolate and cinnamon? Yum-yum! NO!!! Alert! Alert! Draco Malfoy!!! Evil. Boy. Evil boy.friend?? NO!!!!!!!!!!!* She took this time to slap herself, literally. Harry and Ron exchanged crazed glances and looked back at Hermione. It was only ONE slap. Goodness, did they have to make a deal out of it?  
  
"A little prep for the.erm.for the test I have to take tomorrow." *Did that make sense?* she asked herself.  
  
"Partners: Harry Potter..and Pansy Parkinson. Ronald Weasley with. Gregory Goyle. Lavender Brown and Vincet Crabbe. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Parvati..." He continued to list off mean pairings that would end up with a duffing up or an "accidental" spilling of a lethal potion. What cruel and unusual punishment. (AN: Can be referred to as what my English teacher does, fifty problems in 1 night, "Luv ya too.")  
  
Hermione stood and began to walk one row back.  
  
@*@*@*@*Normal POV*@*@*@*@  
  
She walked past him and caused a slight breeze. $Mmmm, my grandma's garden in the early spring$ Draco thought as he smelt the comforting smell.  
  
"Hey, let's hurry up, maybe we can leave early." Hermione stated. That was when Draco noticed it. She was.dark looking.  
  
He shivered. "Why do you look so.evil?"  
  
"None of your business." She retorted and began to brew with a base liquid of snake blood and shrivelfigs' juice. "Besides, how I appear is up to me. It is an expression of my inner self, got it?"  
  
She glared at him. "Yes ma'am!" He did a little army salute.  
  
She giggled and playfully punched him. "Hey, I'm not like a sergeant, am I?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel Stick Up The Arse!" Draco tried to sneer. It came out as a half-hearted failure, grinning and surrendering to cutting up poison oak rose-root. He muttered incoherently and shook hid head whilst smiling.  
  
He was about to put the ground root into the potion, when Hermione stopped him. "I don't think so, cadet!"  
  
"What?" Draco scowled hiding a creeping grin.  
  
"What!!? Is this what you call 'ground to a fine puree', Cadet Malfoy?" Hermione mocked. She dumped them in for him and then ordered, "Drop and give me ten!"  
  
"Ten what?" Draco played stupid.  
  
"Get down there!!" Hermione giggled. She finally put her pointy boot on his back to make sure he did the push ups properly.  
  
"That's more like it, Bicep Man." Hermione said as she pointed to his muscles.  
  
He chuckled and spat back, "Oh, please! Look whose talking, Super Leg Woman!! Your boots injured my delicate and sensitive back!!!"  
  
Hermione giggled along with Draco and tried to make a witty come back, finally giving up and going back to chopping her pixie spider legs.  
  
Little did she know, Ron and Harry were simply staring at her antics, they seemed to come naturally.  
  
When they had finished teasing each other along with the potion they raised their hands.  
  
"Good work, Draco. Take two cups, the potion should last about a week. Write a report on what it does. Oh, and, happy birthday, Draco." Snape said.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and professor, what exactly does the Interpsycho Potion do?" Draco inquired.  
  
"That is for you two to find out and write about. Take this and stare at each other for ten counts. Good-bye." Snape spun around to criticize Neville and Blaise.  
  
"Down the hatchet." Hermione said, giving Draco a poured out ration.  
  
"What hatchet?" Draco said and they laughed. Gulping it down, they stared at each other. "One, two..ten."  
  
"Good. It says here it'll take two hours to react. Just in time for dinner. Bye, Draco." Hermione got up, not noticing her choice for names.  
  
"Bye, Hermione." Draco picked up his bag as they headed out for an early lunch.  
  
~`~`~`~`Dinner Time~`~`~`~`~  
  
Hermione finished Charms class with a smile plastered across her face. It was dinner time, the hour that she'd feel or see the results of the Interpyscho Potion. As she made her way down the halls, her mind kept going back to how cute Draco looked today. Suddenly, she noticed she wasn't as repulsed by the thought as she should be. She shook her head silently, and told herself to keep this realization in her head.  
  
The Great Hall was packed and she immediately was met by Harry and Ron. She took a seat across from Ron and to the right of Harry. "Hey, Guys."  
  
"Hi, 'Mione." Harry said while piling his plate with a meaty pudding.  
  
"Hi." Ron said quickly. He took out a book and placed it on the table. "Could you help me work this out? I just don't get how sidereal time works. I thought all Astronomy was...was stars."  
  
"Sure, Ron." Hermione stood half-way up and leant over the table to look at the book. "Oh, OK. Well, there are two times, sidereal is one of them..."  
  
As soon as she began telling him about the information, she noticed how she was bending over and where exactly Ron was looking. *Ugh. Ron is looking down my shirt. What a great day to go for the evil thing and wear a zebra striped bra. It could be worse, I could be plain bra less. Hehe. Imagine Ron's face when he sees... wow. My mind is thinking a little on the bad side today. Better fix this situation.*  
  
"OK, and you have to fix the dials on the telescope, or wait should you fix the angle of my shirt for a better view of my bra or should you refocus your eyes, Ron?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron snapped out of his oggling reverie.  
  
"You heard me, perv.!!" She sat down and crossed her arms, glaring. Ron was a blazing inferno as he muttered some bogus reply.  
  
"Whatever." She huffed and continued to pile another piece of chicken on to her plate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Draco's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco left Herbology and entered the Great Hall smiling. It was his birthday, after all.  
  
"Hey, there, Birthday Boy." Blaise joked.  
  
"Hi." Draco coolly replied and continued to walk down the table to find his cronies. "Yo."  
  
"Hi-lo Draco. We gonna getted Harry soon. Bin tinking up a pan, whoops, meant plan." Gregory Goyle greeted his idle.  
  
"Yep." Draco was overcome by a clicking in his head, suddenly a noise started talking.  
  
The voice became clear: female...young...Hermione. Draco remembered potions. Inter- meant something inside, psycho- meant head. Inside head voices. Draco smiled and tuned into an episode of "Hermione Life: Soap Opera Special".  
  
He heard it, "Ugh. Ron is looking down my shirt. What a great day to go for the evil thing and wear a zebra striped bra. It could be worse, I could be plain bra less. Hehe. Imagine Ron's face when he sees... wow. My mind is thinking a little on the bad side today. Better fix this situation.."  
  
He smirked, $Zebra, huh?$  
  
Hermione looked across the room, realizing what the potion was doing. It was connecting her and Draco telepathically.  
  
*Shut the hell up, you perv!*  
  
$I don't mind...but my mind just doesn't understand how to stop functioning. Sooo, what color are your panties?$  
  
*Oh, forget it! I can't believe you! So pathetic.*  
  
$If you don't tell me this way, I can just read your memories. And that way, I could get a visual and everything.$  
  
*OMIGOD!!* Hermione was brilliant red now, he could see her seeing herself in nuddy pants!!! *NOOO!!! I'll tell you.*  
  
$Too late. Nice choice. Was it a thong or a string bikini style?$ Draco was just playing, he'd only read a memory saying she was wearing black underwear.  
  
*Ugh. It was string style, OK? I think I'm gonna hate having you in my head.* Hermione was staring laser rays into her chicken.  
  
$Hmm... I think I'll just dip into your memories of today......A HA!!!!! And I quote, "Draco looked absolutely hot today. He is a major babe. He smells like chocolate and cinnamon. Yummy. I could just eat him up." Hahahahahaha!! See, you wanna make mini Dracos with me!!!$ Draco smirked at his peas.  
  
*WHAT!! Don't read my mind...I'll just......HERE WE GO!! And I take this directly, "Hermione is a hot piece of arse. She is evil looking and, to be honest, that turns me on. She smells like my Gramma's English garden. I like that. Snuggling with her would be perfect, comforts of home all there." See!! .....oh, that was so sweet! Are you by any chance born in the year of the Chinese snake?* Hermione blushed at how romantic his thoughts were. It made her wanna jump on him and hug him to death.  
  
$Yeah, so?$ Draco was getting light pink, those were personal thoughts. He missed his Gramma dearly.  
  
*Just because. Snakes are romantic and charming...oh!! That was so sweet!! I wanna snuggle you to death!!!....Did I just think that out loud???*  
  
$Yes, my dear. Yes, ya did. Wanna snuggle me to death!! HA!! Like that'd ever happen. Mudblood.$  
  
*Don't you think that. I am an equal one of your peers.* Hermione glumly ate a piece of carrot.  
  
$Oh, did you hurt her feelings, Draco? God you're a screw up, you know perfectly well you're going soft on her. You want to snuggle her until the end of time, Draco...Wait? Hermione?? Did you hear that?$  
  
She broke into a smile. *Awww! You want ta snuggle??*  
  
$Great. Well, I gotta eat. Bye.$  
  
*You can't get rid of my loud thoughts, so I'll try to keep things quiet. Bye, Draco.* Hermione then added an after thought, *Maybe we could set up a snuggle some time....Wait? Are we still talking? Hello?*  
  
$Just the Malfy charm...hehehehe. Meet you by the lake at midnight, 'kay?$ Draco had no clue why he was telling her this, it was going to be impossible to get down there.  
  
*Sure, but we'll have to find away around all the teachers. Security is tight lately.* Once again, Hermione hadn't an idea as to why she confirming this.  
  
$I'll find a way. Bye.$  
  
*Me too. Bye-bye.*  
  
Hermione and Draco both sat on opposite sides f the hall, thinking of their little meeting that would happen in the dark shadows of midnight.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
EOC  
  
Wow!!! Was that long enough for your liking???? Hee hee hee. 8 looong pages!! I thought it was good, and I didn't want to end it after Potions. I think that was "spicy" enough. After all, this IS the Draco Malfoy we all know, right?  
  
Well, I'll be doing homework and sleeping. Damn nurse wouldn't let me go home today at school. She asked me what medusa I'm taking, and I told her the only one I took today. Her reply was, "My brother's a doctor. He gave me that when I had trouble sleeping. Like a sleeping pill."  
  
Ugh. Ugh-ity ugh!!  
  
Kit Kat @-`---- 


	8. Midnight Blues

AN: OK here is my thing: IS ANYONE READING THIS!??? I haven't gotten any reviews since chapter three. SO, I am starting to think no one is really reading this and I am losing the will to write.  
  
Wutever. Next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: No me owning chareecters. No me's.  
  
Chapter 8: Midnight Blues  
  
"You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
  
You were always crazy like that  
  
I watched from my window,  
  
always felt I was outside looking in on you  
  
You were always the mysterious one  
  
with dark eyes and careless hair,  
  
You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care  
  
Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
  
besides some comment on the weather  
  
Well in case you failed to notice,  
  
In case you failed to see,  
  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
  
This is me down on my knees  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart  
  
You thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
  
You're breaking my heart"- Jewel "Foolish Games"  
  
Hermione faked the, "Oh. I think I'll go to sleep. you know swamped with work always," and went to "sleep" at eight o'clock. She pulled her curtains closed and began to secretly do next week's homework and reading a muggle novel, "Forever." By: Judy Bloom. She got the idea it was very.dirrrty. But, Hermione A. Granger had never put down a book and didn't intend to start now.  
  
At eleven her room mates came in and giggled up a storm saying things along the lines of, "Shhh, hehe, Mione is sleeping!" and then giggling more. They got undressed and Hermione heard their distant almost-snores at eleven- twenty.  
  
She got up and re-checked her robes, colored midnight blue, and looked at her hair. Suddenly, realizing how late it was getting, she ran into the bathroom. Her hair was a mess! Hermione took the closest thing to her, her wand, and began to twist her hair into a lazy bun, inserting her wand to keep it together.  
  
"Ugh, eleven forty-five. I gotta hurry." She said and began to make her way down to the lake.  
  
She left the Gryffindor Common Room and came to a statue she'd never seen before. Her hand had a new mind and was pulling back the ear of Fiona the Flawless. The statue moved away and Hermione found herself walking into a secret pssage lit by old torches, obviously charmed to be lit for all eternity.  
  
She had never heard of this passage, it obviously wasn't on the Marauder's Map. In fact, she never remembered seeing Fiona the Fair. But, as it was now becoming a habit, her body seemed to know where she was going and led her as if she were meant to be doing this. Almost as if her body had done this fatal walk before. It was fatal, because she was bound to be caught be a professor, right?  
  
Hermione didn't know why, but she just closed her eyes and let her body take her where it wanted.  
  
She reached the Entrance Hall and opened the doors, letting a gust cold air seep into the stuffy hall. As she looked into the distant night, she saw a figure.  
  
*Draco?* Her thoughts screamed loudly.  
  
$Aaaaaaaa! Jeez, you don't have to scream.$ Draco thought, looking around for his mysterious mistress.  
  
*Sorry. You out there?*  
  
$Bye the birch tree.$ He replied, spotting her at the Entrance Doors.  
  
*Oh. Umm, okay.* She stood in the doorway.  
  
$Well? Aren't you coming?$ Draco noticed she was not moving towards him.  
  
*Well.......I am......afraid of the.....dark.*  
  
$Aww, wittle Mione's fwaid of the big bad monsters that await in the dark?$  
  
*Best way to overcome fear is to show up a big prat like you.* Hermione stepped blindly into the night. A raindrop fell. Hermione yelped a scared scream.  
  
$SHHHHH! It's only a little rain. GOD!$ Draco said, pulling her under the tree's leaves.  
  
*Sorry, I don't like this.......It's too scary.* Hermione shivered. *I'm sorry Draco, I-I'm gonna go, it's raining and I can't get caught. I had to scale down some secret passages that I don't remember even knowing about to get here. I...I have to go.*  
  
$Good Bye, my sweet Mione.$ Draco lost control of everything and leant down to kiss her. Unkown to them, a flurry of swirls and sliver and gold glitter encompassed them. Fairies came out and surrounded them, lighting a little globe of light and protecting them from the rain. What an odd way to share their first kiss, no?  
  
They broke apart reluctantly and held on to each other. "Aren't you cold and wet?" Hermione wispered.  
  
"I might be, but who cares? We aren't meant to hide from the earth's weather. It is a natural part of the environment." Draco stated.  
  
"Huh? You, you, Draco Malfoy, are just plain weird. I'm freezing and I can't imagine what this weather is doing to my hair. I gotta go." Hermione replied a little light-headedly.  
  
"Good bye, oh, Odd One." Draco said. Hermione unhooked herself from his grasp and trodded in the rain to the castle's warm interior.  
  
As soon as she was safe inside her dorm, she looked out the frosted glass window. Through the rain she saw Draco standing there by the lake. Hermione's heart rate increased. *What a way to ruin our first meeting.* She thought quietly, as to not alert her other mind.  
  
Another hour later Draco had left; although, Hermione still dazed out the window, eventually drifting off into sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of the blow drier humming. She groggily sat up. Her first thought was, *School!* then, realising it was only Saturday, she calmed down considerably. She then remembered last night, *Oh! That isn't what I wanted that secret outing to go like. I left before I could even talk to him.* Her mind whined. (AN: A little rhyme!)  
  
The thoughts of how wrong it was to be thinking of Malfoy and EVEN kissing him hadn't occurred. She sighed and went to take a shower.  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco's first thoughts were of how upsetting last night had been. He had actually wanted to BOND. Not his usual, "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am."  
  
$I guess it was an in between cross of those two ideals$ he thought. He got up, showered, ate breakfast, and went to see Professor Snape to talk about his detention with McGonagall.  
  
$But, Professor, she doesn't understand me! She holds a grudge. She doesn't like me!$ he practiced his sobbing speech.  
  
*Ha! You aren't actually going to TRY that, are you?* Hermione's voice broke into his mind.  
  
$For your information, yes. It has never turned me down.$ Draco replied his thoughts snootily.  
  
*Ugh. I really need to think something that I can't think 'cause I'm thinking with you.* Hermione thought confusedly.  
  
$Does this thought have to do with last night?$ Draco asked, curiously, not his usual pompous self.  
  
*Maybe.* Hermione blushed into her book.  
  
$I like you. I don't know why, either. It's like...I really don't know. I feel a little mushy right now, so feel free to tell me to stop.$ Draco's mind seemed to brew with thoughts.  
  
*I think the feeling is mutual.* Hermione replied.  
  
At the same time their thoughts were, $*What am I going to do?*$  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9, not ten, Technical Error in w...

AN: OK, I'm sorry. I am sorry for two things: (a) I wrote that it was the 31st of October when it was the 30th (that way they DID NOT forget to open the package thing-ys, thanx Spaz.) and (b) Last chapter really SUCKED!!!!! Sorry ::dodges tomatoes and other things including Elmo's new shoes:: Although it was a tid bit fluffy. ::shivers discontentedly:: I guess if I do fluff, it better be in a short chapter!!! OK, anyhoo.  
  
Sorry sorry sorry sorry. I have been the ever-long sick. I went to the doctors and got ANOTHER bag of meds. Mmmm-Mmmm good.  
  
Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling. I am writing this on FF.net just for fun, to see if anyone reviews. HAHAHAHAHAHAhAhAHAHHAHAHAHAH. Yeah, right. Excuse me while "the nice young men in clean white coats" take me away to inject something in me and give a comfortable padded walled room.  
  
Oh, btw, that quote was from "They're Coming to Take Me Away" by: Dr. Demento's Delights. Really good song, download it. ::people shout about how crazy the song is and why do I know about it:: My dad heard this song in the sixties, he is a bit off.  
  
Chapter 10 (double digits YAY): Therapist Hermione  
  
Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
  
I hear you call my name  
  
And it feels like home  
  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there  
  
I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
  
Feels like flying  
  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
  
Heaven help me... -Madonna "Like a Prayer" (AN: Goodness that was long, and it wasn't even the whole song!!)  
  
~*~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
It was Halloween. Saturday, October 31st. A festive day, and a festive feeling for two Hogwarts students.  
  
Hermione went on with her Saturday as normal, save a mental conversation or two with her Other Mind, (AKA: D.R. Malfoy). (AN: Her Other Mind makes Mione sound like a schizo!)  
  
"Hi, 'Mione! Happy Halloween," Ron greeted after his two hour, mandatory Quidditch practice for their game against Ravenclaw next weekend. "You should've come Dean handed out candy afterwards. Bloody rowdy team, we are. George sicced his Chocolate Frog on Angelina. She's got one set of vocal cords, she does!"  
  
Hermione smiled good-naturedly and got up from her resting position on a red plush couch situated in a far, secluded corner. "Wish I could have seen the Lovers' Spat afterwards. Angi must have been steaming!"  
  
"Yeah. Come to think of it, she was pretty bulgy eyed." Harry mentioned while trying to hold back a chuckle. Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"Best it's Hermione the Therapist today." Hermione dutifully got up in search of a battered Angelina.  
  
"Angi?" Hermione knocked softly on the 7th year dorms. Their was a muffled consent, so Hermione pressed into the room.  
  
"Angi? You know George was trying to get a laugh, right?" Hermione peered in to see a face covered in tears and...ugh, snot!  
  
"A FROG!" Angelina replied wetly, sniffling.  
  
"Angelina, honey, why don't you tell me what happened. Something tells me that the boys didn't exactly portray this correctly." Hermione took a seat at the edge of the bed nearest the window, that being Angelina's and all.  
  
"Well," she sniffled, "I was just telling Dean how clumsy I can be when I dropped my hole package of Bertie Bots. So, naturally, I bent over to pick them up..." She wiped at her messy face with a soaked handkerchief. "And, my robes are a little loose, (I lost weight this summer), and George charmed his Frog to attack me! He threw it, because it backfired and started to bite him. Well, I was still collecting a few beans off the ground. The Chocolate Frog flew into my upper robes and" -Angelina started to sniffle again- "and it started attacking my...you know, and now my unmentionables are torn up and I have chocolate everywhere. Absolutely everywhere!"  
  
Hermione stared on, shocked. She didn't know Chocolate Frogs could actually attack, let alone tear lacy clothing apart. "L...let me see the damage." She said calmly.  
  
Angelina held up something. It was *supposed* to be a bra. The piece of clothing was held up by two white straps, covered in chocolate. The rest was torn to shreds, leaving an occasional piece of cloth hanging from the bra. The only thing recognizable, save the straps, was the under wires.  
  
"Angi, I thought you had to where sp-" Hermione began.  
  
"I couldn't get my sports bras clean. I'd forgotten practice until this morning." Angelina's lower lip was carefully trembling and unwillfully turned downward. (AN: That happened to me once. I was really sad and trying not to cry. :( )  
  
"Wow, that's...b-bad." Hermione said, looking very grave.  
  
"Bad???? BAD????!!! You think THAT is bad? The damage done to what was under that is much worse!" Angelina started to sob and gave up, slowly lying back down on the bed to cradle herself.  
  
Hermione took this moment to sliently slip out of the dorm. She stomped down the Girls' set of stairs and started to climb up to the boys' stairwell.  
  
"FRED ARTHUR WEASLEY!!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!?" Hermione did not wait for an answer from the nearly naked occupants of the 7th years. "LOOK AT THIS!! YOU BEST BE HEADING OVER TO ANGELINA RIGHT THIS MINUTE, MISTER!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione held up the torn piece of knickers. "HER FAVORITE KNICKERS!!!!!! YOU PRAT!"  
  
Realisation dawned on Fred's face as he ran out of the room, not noticing how his khakis were unbuttoned and falling down to reveal a pair of yellow, happy face boxers or that he was shirtless.  
  
Hermione unconsciously started to fold Fred's clothing and place them neatly into his trunk. She looked up in surprise; Lee was covering himself with bed curtains, nearly stark naked, (save a pair of tightie whities), and Georgee was girlishly holding a shirt ovr his chest in hopes of covering a toned piece of skin, (hoped in vain as Hermione's face coloured).  
  
"What're you looking at?" She yelled and stormed to her room where she would be swamped in homework the rest of the day.  
  
George snorted in laughter and Lee started to untangle his body from the red curtains.  
  
"Bloody scary sometimes, she is!" George said and pulled on his maroon shirt on.  
  
"Goodness, I can't imagine what I'd do if I didn't have good reflexes! I'd be standing butt naked in front of the only girl in the school who wouldn't think twice about it!!" Lee laughed and threw on a pair of jeans. (You see, Hermione is like superwoman. She is immune to her hormones and wouldn't even notice a naked seventeen year old dancing around in front of her!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall flanked by Harry and Ron. She wasn't surprised to see Fred and Angi swapping more than phone numbers. *Honestly! It's good that they're back in 'love' and all, but come ON! They are practically sitting on each other!*  
  
*Mia, you are just jealous...not having someone like that for yourself.* Hermione scolded herself.  
  
*Not true!*  
  
*Remember, 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn, Is to love and to be loved in return'.*  
  
*Fine, you're right.*  
  
*You know I'm right, I'm you and I slash you are ALWAYS right.* Hermione immersed herself in some savory buttered biscuits.  
  
She nearly jumped out of her seat when a voice interupted her thoughts.  
  
$Hey.$ Draco couldn't do as his father would. He just couldn't make fun of Hermione because of her thoughts. They seemed so..personal.  
  
*Jesus Christ! Draco!!! You scared me nearly to death!!!*  
  
$You know what they say, 'Nex est tunc maioribus adventum'.$ Draco ate some peas.  
  
*Huh?*  
  
$ Don't tell me Miss KNOW-it-all doesn't KNOW Latin! Somebody call the newspapers, magazines!!! I've just witnessed a MIRACLE!!$  
  
*You..you quoted Dumbledore!! I smell blackmail!!!!!* Hermione tried to cover a gigle and failed miserably as she surrendered into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What's funny?" Ron asked.  
  
"N-n-nothin'. giggle It's just that giggle The Redomo Extraho just said, 'Nex est tunc maioribus adventum'." She giggled relentlessly.  
  
"Yeah. Funny." Harry said.  
  
"He-he quoted Dumbledore!! Of all people, HE QUOTED DUMBLEDORE!!" Hermione fell off her chair. "Ooooo, I'm gonna get him!! REVENGE HAS NEVER BEEN SOOO SWEET!!!"  
  
" 'He' who?" Harry curiously quipped.  
  
Hermione stopped mid giggle and got back into her chair. "No one." She whispered and shoved a chicken leg into her mouth to prevent further interrogation.  
  
The Gryffindor table stared at her as she ate in silence. *You made me look like an arse!! Prat!!*  
  
$Yes, I believe I make many girls surrender to a laughing fit when I give them the honor of my conversation.$  
  
*Conceded vain little...* Hermione finished this statement with various names.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (AN: I'll leave them in the common room! Then this chapter is done!)  
  
Hermione placed the bookmark into her page in 'What Spells You Didn't Know, But Now Know Thanks to This Book'. The clock chimed eleven and then let four small clicks to signify the time "11:40".  
  
"Well, fellas, it is late." Hermione put a hand up to stop them as they began to protest. "Don't give me any, 'One more game of Snap!' I for one know you two have an Intermediate Charms test tomorrow. I may not have made you study and I may be in ADVANCED Charms, but I know when these charms get you tired that you need to get your sleep!"  
  
"Harry, mate, did that make sense?" Ron whispered.  
  
"I dunno. I heard 'Yip-yip-yap-yip-yipper-YAPETY-yap-yiptiy-yip. GO TO BED'. That right, 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"At least you got the point. NOW GO!!!!!!" The boys ran up to their dorms, where they could play Exploding Snap in the confinesof a four-poster bed.  
  
*Mum. Gift.* Hermione thought and went to the Prefects Common Room.  
  
She entered and saw no one. The room was pitch black and the fact that the walls were deep blue didn't help. Hermione strained her eyes. She felt her way over to her desk. Unlocking the drawer as quiet as she could, she took out her almost black parcel. The star decorated package sparkled and glowed.  
  
Hermione trned around to see the ambers in the fireplace dying down. Suddenly she saw a *thing* on the arm of the couch. Fear was building up quickly inside her.  
  
The last thing she could do before she realised who it was, was to scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good? Better than last chappy? Review, review, my good friends.  
  
Oh, and the quote from Dumbledore was Latin for 'Death is the next great adventure'.  
  
I translated it, wrote its English and Latin translation on a paper and left for school. My mother found it and thought it was a suicide note. I tried to explain that next time unless it says 'To whom it may concern' and contains the lines 'I have lived long enough' than she shouldn't get worried.  
  
It WAS under my HP book. Goodness!  
  
Sorry for the prolonging in chapter updates. I had this all typed up and was about to save it when I hit a button on my new keyboard. The button opened a new doc. UGH!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! See the box??  
  
Right below here??  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KK @-`---- 


	10. Angelettes and a Dream

AN: OK, so I've been told through my wonderful reviews that my ending for the last chapter was a cliffie. Hmmm... ::cackles:: I luv being evil like that! OK, one more thing before I can delay you any further.  
  
Advertisement for a really good story:  
  
gryffindortower.net go to the Valentine's 'first kiss' contest and read Innuendo by Bekken. It is SOOOOOO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK.  
  
Disclaimer: No mine own not.  
  
REAL chapter 10: Angelettes and Two Rings  
  
Last Time: Hermione turned around to see the ambers in the fireplace dying down. Suddenly she saw a *thing* on the arm of the couch. Fear was building up quickly inside her.  
  
The last thing she could do before she realised who it was, was to scream.  
  
New chappy:  
  
She yelped and immediately regretted it. It wasn't the boogety monster, although some might have compared him to the devil himself.  
  
A milky hand quickly retracted from the armrest of the leather chair.  
  
"Merlin's Teddy Bear!!!!" Hermione yelled at the figure.  
  
"Do you have to be so damn scared all the time?" The voice of Draco Malfoy drawled from his spot on the leather chair.  
  
"What're you doing in the dark just sitting like that? You look like you were plotting murder, or worse doing it!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Just spending my Halloween in this chair aaalllll alone in a dark, scary room. Got a problem with that?" He whispered in a deathly tone that would have scared anyone to the point of backing off.  
  
Hermione was not deterred. "Do NOT use that tone with me, Mister."  
  
"Yes, Mum." Draco stood to his ominous full height of six foot four.  
  
Hermione stomped up to him, clutching her present tightly in her hands. "You-You-YOU!!!!"  
  
"Nothing better than that?" Draco lazily said, almost sounding like he was talking to his manicurist after a night of two hours sleep. Almost.  
  
Hermione started to spout off any insult she could manage, taking away her wittieness due to her loss of self-control.  
  
$God, 'Mione. Do you HAVE to be that cute when you're fussed up?$ Draco thought as he descended and kissed her to shut her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Somewhere Next To Heaven~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look at how cute they are!" Heidi squealed, tossing her red hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"Looks like someone has got the springtime love bite." Muttered Madaline as she tried to put her hair up into a bun without it falling down, but being lose at the same time.  
  
"It's just they are getting together, look! It is dark in that room and they are all, like, fighting, and he kisses her to make her shut up. It's sooo romantic!" Heidi said, pointing at a white porclain cauldren with the gold letters 'Spy-dren 200and4' inscripted onto it.  
  
"They are getting together already?? The packages haven't been opened. This isn't s'posed to happen. They'll... Ruin it all!" Olivia ran up to the cauldren. Starting to sweat.  
  
"Relax, honey. We are Angelettes. Just use some magic to figure out what they are thinking. They may not even be together yet." Natalie said as she descended the stairs, black hair in a pony tail.  
  
Bella ran to the cauldren and muttered a few choice words. Her beady black eyes stared expectantly at the Spy-dren 204. Voices were heard. "$God, 'Mione. Do you HAVE to be so cute when you're fussed up?$"  
  
"See, he just wanted to shut her up." 'Trina said, rationally. "Now let's make them go back to their rooms and open the package before they sleep."  
  
"Don't forget to make them both put the thing-ys on." Analise piped up from her position of working on dinner.  
  
"Will do." Olivia replied evenly and started to fill the couple's mind with orders.  
  
~*~*~*~Back to Present (After Kiss)~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's mind filled with a pretty, deep voice. *Go ahead and slap him. Go on.*  
  
Hermione obeyed her thoughts and wacked Draco pretty hard. *Say something witty and run to your dorms.*  
  
"You prat! Who do you think you are?" Hermione ran up her stairwell and through the portrait that led to the 6th year Gryffindor dorms.  
  
$Draco, leave her be. Go to your room, open the gift. You know you're curious.$ A voice told him. He shrugged and trudged to his dorm. He sat on his bed and looked at the cotton-wrapped gift.  
  
He peered out the window near his bed. The full moon shown brightly in the dark sky.  
  
He carfully unwrapped the day-time sky decorated present. He dropped it and saw a gold banded ring with a ruby gem in the middle. He tried it on. It was a little tight, but otherwise perfect.  
  
He stopped suddenly, a blinding ray of white light erupted from the package. It engulfed him and he was jetted back into his bed. His bed spread tightly surrounded him and he immediately dozed off into a fitfull sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~Hermione's View~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, once again, obeyed her thoughts and opened up the leather packaging. She stared out at the moon while doing so.  
  
She looked at the tiny ring inside, it was a thick silver band with a dark emerald gem in the middle. She tried it on, it was a little big, but otherwise perfect.  
  
She stopped suddenly as the wind blew out the roaring fire in the fireplace. She looked around; there weren't any open windows to let the breeze in. A blue light shot out of the package. Hermione was thrown into her bed, the covers wrapping around her snuggly.  
  
She immediately fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What neither of them noticed, though, was that both their left arms were covered in a black and white rose tattoo. The thing started at their rings and crawled all the way up their arms and stopped two inches from their shoulders.  
  
(AN: I thought that little paragraph was not just Herm's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~Dream~*~*~*~(They both have this dream)  
  
Hermione was sitting under the dark, midnight sky. Her hair was up in a lose french twist and seemed to not tangle. The stars sparkled and she sat on a field covered with white roses every few feet.  
  
She turned around, and saw Draco. He was on the other side of some invisible barrier, in which it was broad daylight on his side. He was sitting under a willow tree, its branches were mysteriously held back just so he could see her and she could see him.  
  
He smiled at her, none of that smirking business, an actual smile. He appeared to have been watching her as she was him. Suddenly they both got up and walked towards each other synonomously.  
  
They met at the invisible line. They each took a step onto the other's side, but stopped before bringing their other foot over. They turned towards each other and kissed.  
  
The worlds around them blurred from sight and eventually made up a sky of glowing purple, a half sun/half moon, stars, and a light green, grassy meadow with yellow roses covering every few feet.  
  
"I-" Hermione began.  
  
"-Love-" Draco said.  
  
"-you." They finished together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She blinked to get adjusted to the light and found herself surrounded by the whole girl population in Gryffindor.  
  
"Why's-" She began.  
  
"Herms, you were screaming for bloody murder! You thrashed out in your sleep. You started to tell us all to get you some Crystal Dragon Water and then started to hit anyone close enough to you." Lavender explained.  
  
"Oh." Hermione swallowed visibly. "I'm sorry...uh, nightmares. You know how those can get."  
  
The girls cleared out and Ginny looked at Hermione with worry evident on her face. "Dragon Water?" She whispered and ran out the door.  
  
Hermione got up and took her shower. She came back into the room in a towel.  
  
"Where's your tattoo?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Tattoo? I would never get something that permanent. The ink goes to your brain." Hermione said.  
  
"B-but, you had one all over your left arm. Roses. I swear." Parvati said as she tried not to look worried and busied herself with her hair.  
  
"Hmm." Was the reply Hermione barely choked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ (AN: Let's just say Draco did the exact same thing, but asked for a "mud pie" and then threatened anyone who saw him after he woke up. No one wanted to cross him and they pretended nothing happened.)  
  
At Potions, Hermione found herself struggling to get her ring off.  
  
"Harry! My mum got me this! I can't get frog eye all over it, I think it may be expensive!!!" She frantically whispered.  
  
"Here's the plan." Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
She stuck her arm out straight and Harry stood as far as he could and started to tug at it. He heaved and pulled.  
  
Finally he said, "Let's get Ron. He's better at arm strength than I am."  
  
Harry whispered in Ron's ear and Ron came over to Hermione. "Hold on." He said.  
  
Hermione braced herself. He started to pull really hard, and she held onto the desk for support. Harry took hold of Hermione as she started to get pulled to Ron along with the desk.  
  
Their was a small knuckle crack and Hermione gasped. Ron continued to pull, how Snape never noticed was a miracle.  
  
Two minutes later their was a loud CRACK! and Ron fell to the ground as he lost grip.  
  
Hermione yelled out in pain. "Aaa! Ron, my arm!" She screamed.  
  
"Pray tell what is going on?" Snape's icy voice drawled, as he was at their table on the spot.  
  
"Well, Professor. My mum just gave me this really nice ring and I didn't want to get it dirty or anything. So I tried to get it off. I even used lotion! It wouldn't come off, so Harry pulled at it. Then he said Ron is stronger, so Ron came over. And for the past four minutes he has been trying to pull it off. And now...we're here." Hermione's face was bright red and she had tears falling freely as she clutched her left arm with her right.  
  
"I see. Let's have a look." Hermione struggled to take baby steps to Snape.  
  
"Give your arm here." He ordered. She let go of the arm and nothing happened. "C'mon, Miss Granger. I have neither the patience nor the time for childish games like this. Put your arm into my hand!"  
  
"I-I can't." Hermione said. Snape looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Mister Weasley is not that strong. Now stop playing with me, Miss Granger. Give me your arm." Snape looked cool and collected on the outside but was worried on the inside. Why would a good student try to smite him? Maybe this was real?  
  
"I can't, Professor. I'm trying really hard, I am." Hermione sobbed out.  
  
Professor Snape was over to her in an instant. He looked at her arm. "It seems Mr. Weasley is, in fact, stronger than I thought. You have dislocated your arm, Miss Granger."  
  
He bent down and looked at her finger. His beady eyes went wide. "It seems your ring finger has been dislocated as well."  
  
Hermione nodded solemnly. "Go to the Infirmary now. I will see to it that Misters Potter and Weasley will be punished for disturbing class and hurting another student."  
  
"Really, Professor, it won't be necessary-" Hermione began to defend Ron and Harry.  
  
"Nonsense. They have disrupted my class, even if you wish not to blame them for your injuries. Off to the nurse, NOW!" Snape glided back to his desk as Hermione left. "Class, please get back to your duties."  
  
Ron and Harry shared a look, but continued to prepare the Depressant Potion.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Snape was having a nuclear meltdown. He waited a few minutes so nothing would look suspicious, and announced, "I will be right back, class. I need to attain something for the next class which I left in my office. I will be back in less than ten minutes, so please do not wreck havoc in my classroom."  
  
He scurried out the door as the class launched into whispers. The Slytherins kept taking loudly of why 'POTTER AND WEASLEY DIDN'T GET DETENTION YET', while the Gryffindors just talked of random things. Lavender and Parvati were on about Oliver Wood, who had graduated and was going to either play Quidditch professionally or take over for Madam Hooch next year. (AN: Sorry, a little bit of Sean Biggerstaff makes my world go 'round. ::sighs:: )  
  
~*~*~*~In Snape's Office~*~*~*~  
  
"Albus, I have never seen a ring like it. Except on Analiselast year when she was going out with that Ravenclaw...even though her ring was white and sapphire." Snape said frantically to the fire.  
  
"Well, it was Slytherin colors, was it? Well, there we have it. We have the girl narrowed down to Miss Granger, and the boy is in your house. That leaves Misters Malfoy and Zambini." Dumbledore replied calmly.  
  
"What about Cr-" Snape started.  
  
"They, I am afraid Misters Crabbe and Goyle would stand no chance to be near in love with someone so intelligent." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"I see. I'll look into this...ring binding business. See if Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Zambini have one. They might be wearing it around their necks, though. It'll be hard to find it without looking odd."  
  
"On the contrary, if Miss Granger could not get it off, it has already been bound. So either boy will have it on their ring finger."  
  
"Well, I must be getting back to class. They'll be suspicious. Good day, Albus." Snape ran out of his office and back to his classroom without waiting for a reply from Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~(AN: I could leave it there, I'll just keep it to the classroom and end it)  
  
Professor Snape had just came into the classroom, looking angrier than before. (Which was a lot, considering his usual mad self.)  
  
"SILENCE!!" Snape sat down and began to sort through papers. "I will have you try these potions. First, go to the back and get out your Cheering Potion viles which will have your name on it. Next take four tablespoons of your Depressant Potion. Drink the Depressant. If you have done it correctly, you will be needing the Cheering Potion which will balance it out. If you are finished leave. It might take you a while, as some of you have not finished the Depressant and there is ½ an hour left in this class period. Begin."  
  
He started to pile his papers and sort them. "Mister Malfoy, Mister Zambini please come to me."  
  
The boys both looked queasy to be going up to a very moody Professor Snape. "Yes?" Malfoy drawled, not really believing the professor could possibly be mad at him.  
  
"Take out your hands and lay them on the table." Snape said tiredly with a sigh. The boys both did as told, Malfoy being reluctant.  
  
Snape saw a thick gold banded ring with a ruby on Draco's left ring finger. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT???!!!!" Snape shouted with fluster.  
  
"My mother gave it to me. Said it was very important, sir." Draco visibly shrank.  
  
"I see. Please be seated." Professor Snape stated and began to write hastily on a parchment.  
  
He wrote: "Albus-  
  
Mr. D. Malfoy has the Gryffindor like ring. We are all doomed. There cannot be love between two enemies!  
  
-Severus."  
  
His black crow took off out the window. Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. There was a loud explosion. "Longbottom!" He threatened and ran off to reprimand the student.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: That was long. 2,538 words!!! I think I'll begin the next chapter. I'm bored and on a writing roll! TTFN.  
  
Kisses! Review! Review! Review! 


	11. The Prophesy

AN: Hi, there!!! Erm...yeah... so, next chappy. I put this in here to tell y'all what the spell/curse prophesy thing actually is. Sorry if it's short, but this is such a small topic.  
  
Disclaimer: Mi no hablo ingles. ::lawyers bring in a translater:: Est-ce que je n'ai dit 'no hablo ingles'? Je m'ai voulu dire ne parle pas anglais ou espagnol!  
  
Chapter 11: The Prophesy  
  
Albus Dumbledore called another staff meeting as soon as he got the note from Severus Snape. (AN: just so everyone knows: Gryffindor 6th years would be in Transfiguration. 'Mione is still in the Hospital Wing.) He sat down in his black robes and fixed his white pointed hat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Albus, but what exactly is this spell slash curse prophesy?" Professor Trelawny asked.  
  
"I would've thought you'd know all about that mumbo-jumbo, whoops! You only know the fake 'you'll-die-today' crap." Snape muttered. Trelawny smiled up, unaware of how stupid she looked, Divination professor not knowing a historical DIVINE prophesy.  
  
"Well, Sibyl, it's surprising for you not to know. But, do not fret, I'm sure no one else knows either. I'll let you in on this." Dumbledore got up and the candles dimmed. The professors all took a seat and looked up at the headmaster eagerly. It almost seemed as if the grown professors were little kindergartners sitting 'criss-cross applesauce' and looking up at their teacher.  
  
(AN: I rather not quotate this. I look at it as a story, not a dialogue. But, I guess if you can hear Dumbledore's raspy voice and it's proper grammar, what the hay? )  
  
"It was four hundred years ago. Hogwarts was just in its early years, after the four founders had passed on. The headmistress was a good lady, very intelligent and fair. Her name was Agatha Teaumont.  
  
"She looked over her school, but was very strict and clearly clue less of what went on in her students' life. That led the students to dramatic things, things Ms. Teaumont never knew. When a young heart is preoccupied, the child is very dismissive and very...not willing to do well in work." Dumbledore cleared his throat. He started to pace, feeling a bit apprehensive to tell stories of all this.  
  
"Well, a young girl in her 6th year appeared to have a sudden struggle with her studies. It was fairly odd to see this. The girl's name was Natasha Helmerting. She was the very top in her class, if not the top she was within the top three. It seems in her sixth year Natasha began to see a young fellow Ravenclaw. They were deeply in lust.  
  
"One foggy morning in December the boy took her on a walk. The fog was very thick. One could not see but three inches in front of themselves. The two made their way to the lake area. They stopped halfway there. The boy gave Natasha a ring. It was silver with a sapphire and had diamonds encompassing it. He gave it to her. She thought they were really in love. Natasha was happy and seemed to think this ring was a Promise Ring." Dumbledore looked up, to get consent that they all knew promise rings were meant to keep to lovers in love, promised to each other in eternity. A couple professors nodded and shifted in their seats. He continued.  
  
"But, I am afraid, it was not a Promise Ring. The boy carefully told her that she was a very nice girl, but he could not see her anymore. Why, is uncertain. He looked into her eyes. She put the ring on her marriage finger. (Left hand, ring finger.) And simply floated backwards, still looking at him until she was lost in the fog." He stopped and blew his nose.  
  
"You see, it literally broke Natasha's heart. Her magic instantly rose. It carried her off into the mists, a very odd thing. Her arms reached out as if to grab the boy, but she kept retreating. The young man panicked and started calling her, 'Tasha! don't leave me 'Tasha!'" Dumbledore's raspy voice faded distantly. He stopped pacing and sat in his leather chair.  
  
"Natasha had floated away, indeed. Her heart split right down the very middle. She screamed in agony and continued to ascend into the mists.  
  
"The young man ran to Miss Teaumont. She told him he was being a silly boy and that he should be doing schoolwork or what not. He waited until breakfast was served and the fog had cleared up. He looked out the old Charms Tower window, but saw nothing. Being concerned, he asked all the Ravenclaw girls if they had seen her. They searched high and low, coming up with nothing." Dumbledore paused to look at Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"They checked every bathroom. Even specific cough bathrooms that had been used by other cough, cough girls that had had their hearts broken. No where could she be found. They told the Headmistress that she went missing." Dumbledore paused. Minnie had used one of those bathrooms for 3 weeks straight when Dumbledore started his teaching days. He had to reprimand her and send her to her house for a weekend. Albus clearly remembered giving her a pep talk about the 'other fish in the sea'.  
  
"It seems that Natasha Hemerting had placed a spell on herself. She bound it on all good students to come. This was basically how it worked," Dumbledore picked up a chalk board and began to scribble what he was saying down.  
  
"She went to Heaven and all that. Then, every year to come she would protect a girl. (Or in her words protect.) When the smart young lady reached 6th year and began to look at someone with lust, Natasha took over. She Peeked into their minds for the rest of the year.  
  
"In April, she would see if they were in love. If not, she took the girl and placed them somewhere close to Heaven. It was a house with everything they needed. Every ten years the girls would loose will and slowly die. Heaven was close by, so when the time came they simply floated across a few clouds. Natasha's spell-curse has kept working four all this time. Mostly in the past, Beauxbatons' girls would disappear. But the past five years Hogwarts lost girls." Dumbledore sat again.  
  
"In order to end the spell-curse, their will be one true love. They will share a kiss before dawn on a misted over April morning. Natasha is said to then come down and grant them life or death-dom. If they choose death, they go to Heaven. If they choose life, they will live with each other until old age." Dumbledore clicked his fingers and the candles lit up more. "But, the likelihood of that happening anytime soon is very grim."  
  
"So, Albus, what you're saying is that Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are likely to...die?" Professor Sprout asked.  
  
"I am afraid so." Dumbledore said. "No matter how hard we try to keep them from seeing each other, the spell-curse will find a way."  
  
"Professor?" Madam Hooch piped up.  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"What now?" She looked up at him.  
  
"We shall wait." Dumbledore stated. "There is only one way to find out if they are the true love couple to end Natasha's madness."  
  
"And what is that?" Severus questioned, determination evident on his face.  
  
"Dreams." Albus replied. Upon seeing Snape's defiant face, he added, "But of course they would never tell us which dream they had, for they do not know the difference. They may say 'I love you' but the way in which that happens is what is key. And even if we did ask, they would claim not to know. Or even become suddenly mute or claim to always have dreamless sleep."  
  
"I see." Professor Flitwick said quietly. "Well, we best not keep our classes waiting anymore than they are."  
  
"I agree." Dumbledore said as he ushered them out the door. "Good day!"  
  
~*~*~*~In the Infirmary (Just before the staff meeting)~*~*~*~  
  
"Hold still." Madam Pomfrey ordered. She had just given a stricken Hermione a pain killer potion.  
  
Hermione yelped as Pomfrey popped her shoulder back into its socket. (AN: Ouch!) Then, Hermione sighed in relief, now it felt better.  
  
"Now fer the small one." The nurse picked up her hand gently.  
  
"I thought my knuckle was just popping. I couldn't feel any hurting because Ron still pulled." Hermione explained.  
  
"I see." Madam Pomfrey popped the finger back and muttered about using a spell to magic it off would have been more effective. She then proceeded to sling Hermione's arm to prevent mobility. She gave her a tiny metal brace for her finger too.  
  
"Oh, my! I have a meeting with Albus. You stay here, Missy. I'll lock the door. You need anything, go up to my desk and give the blue button a buzz."  
  
And with that, Mdm. Pomfrey bustled out the door.  
  
Hermione started to twist at her ring. It moved freely, so she began to try and take it off. It immediatley clasped shut.  
  
After ten minutes she commenced her homework muttering along the lines of 'at least it wasn't my right hand'.  
  
Her emerald ring began to glow and glow and glow. There was a creaking and the air vent cover popped out. A tall figure with dust covered blonde hair jumped out.  
  
"Pomfrey witch has to charm the doors...like I'm gonna hurt you." Draco Malfoy muttered.  
  
"Draco! What're you doing here!?" Hermione pulled the covers up with her good arm to prevent him from seeing her paper hospital gown.  
  
"Seeing you." He said. "Making sure you are cough alright cough." Draco came over and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
Both their rings glowed. Draco leaned in closer to Hermione. Their rings connected, unknown to them. They both brushed lips breathlessly. There was a loud, audible gasp and something materialized out of thin air.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Two male voices chorused.  
  
Hermione's stomach lurched. This was bad... Real bad...  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~*~~~  
  
AN: TA-DA!!! Not much of a cliffie. Who else could be invisible?  
  
Review my children!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! 


End file.
